


What if we Kissed on the Titanic Plains?

by Varaka



Series: Risk of Rain One-Shots [1]
Category: Risk of Rain (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, There's only so much to go off of in game, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaka/pseuds/Varaka
Summary: Returning from a foraging trip the Commando is feeling a bit down about being stranded on a hostile alien planet. Luckily he has someone to help him through it.





	What if we Kissed on the Titanic Plains?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is both my first work in this fandom and the first piece of fanfiction I've published! Some headcanons here and there for fun as the second game's lore isn't quite fleshed out yet. Comments and criticisms are welcomed and I hope you folks enjoy.

It had been close to two months since the USC Contact Light, on a routine transportation mission, had been boarded and assaulted by an unknown force dooming it to crash on a mysterious planet equal parts hostile and beautiful. Sections of the ship broke apart during its forced atmospheric entry, scattering the supplies, tools, and personnel it was transporting on the planet’s surface.

The survivors who could gathered together, making camps, erecting shelters, and doing their best to recover the supplies that could help them live on and escape from this planet. The planet’s inhabitants had other plans. All manner of beast and sprite would assault the stranded, as if motivated by an external force they attacked with purpose rather than instinct. This external force being the likely cause of the ship’s initial disaster, a being of unknown motive beyond the desire for the death of them all.

Days were dangerous with great cost to exploration. Night’s were easier the planet’s inhabitants seemingly diurnal. Scouts searched for the ship’s main chassis, while forager pairs gathered whatever they could find during the quiet nights. The dark hindered searches, but it was the only option left. The squadrons of beings, both primal and sentient stalked the day with murderous intent.

It was just prior the crack of dawn on that godforsaken planet. The Titanic Plains would soon be lit up with both the sun’s rays and the wisp’s fires. The Commando and Mercenary, partnered in this mission were returning to the teleporter that’d take them back to the camp created by the Contact Light survivors, a haul of scavenged supplies and artifacts in their rucksacks.

The former of the duo arrived first standing tall near the brutal debris of the world’s ancient civilizations. He gazed at his orange boots as they pressed into the soft grass beneath his feat. He pondered the contrast between the planet’s lush beauty in its flora and the ravenous hatred of its fauna. He felt guilt at all those they had lost so far as they made their desperate stand in foreign territory.

Being a commando meant he had seen his fair share of war and death. Nothing like this though. When he fought before it was for the greater goal of peace and the protection of others primarily reconnaissance and rescue. Now he fights to survive, forced to slaughter beings he has no true quarrel with. Ceaseless monsters of stone and clay shook off bullets and razed all in their path while armoured lizards and masked sprites scorched their land, directed by an invisible observer with a desire for death.

He let out a heavy sigh as he heard footsteps approaching from beyond a fallen structure, looking up to observe his blue techno-shinobi companion arriving with a rather pleased look on his scarred face.

“Fweeeeee!” The Mercenary let out a whistle as he noticed his partner and jogged up to him, eager to show off his bundled find to the weary soldier. “Did you miss me?” He said wiggling his remaining eyebrow at the rather tired looking man. The Commando looked up at him forcing a tired smile to the other.

“I was enjoying this alone time I’ve had the past few hours. The less honour-code I gotta absorb from your ass the better.” His voice gave a little in his attempt at banter and his smile failed to hide the worry on his brow.

“Don’t lie; you love to hear about how I was raised.” The blue warrior responded softly. “Anyhow we should cut the chat and look over this haul. I found something rather exciting in my hunt.” He hoped to get the other’s mind off what was troubling him. He had observed his orange companion’s degrading hope as the weeks went on and hoped his find could raise his spirits.

The Commando spoke quickly as he opened his packed haul “I found a good container of MREs, brought what I could carry, and set a nav point for a group retrieval later. Hopefully we can get to the rest before the Lemurians do. Might have to make a day mission of it. Will be messy.” Food was of critical importance right now, but he dreaded the idea of the endless swarms they would have to fight through to secure the rest.

“Good work. I expected nothing less of a good man like you.” The Mercenary went over the myriad of artifacts he recovered from his rucksack, before carefully opening the bundle he had been holding. Within it was a dull metal object resembling a mounted satellite dish. “It appears to be some form of radar scanner. I believe it will be useful in tracking down our fallen vessel.” His voice lost some of its energy as he noticed his companion’s expression grow dim.

“Remember last time we found a scanner? It didn’t locate _shit_ beyond some busted weaponry. I doubt this time will be any different. Damn ship is probably on the other side of the planet with how long that crash took.”

The swordsman frowned. “You don’t know that. This time could- “he began to respond before his partner began to shout.

“This is such bullshit. I’ve fought in wars that make less sense than this damn planet, and yet this is the place I’m destined to die?” The orange-clad soldier’s face had flushed with agitation. A rare sight reserved only for his few loved ones. “That scanner will do no better than the last one and I do not believe we’re getting off this rock. I- just- agh!” His ranting ended in simple noises of panicked frustration as his partner moved closer to console him.

“Shh. You’re okay and we’re gonna be okay.” The Mercenary’s voice was soft with hushed worry. The Commando felt an arm wrap around him, his blue companion led him over to a fallen sculpture sitting them down and putting their haul on the grass within close reach.

Hands on his domed helmet, the orange-suited man sighed then spoke, voice strained. “I’m sorry I’ve become such a mess. I’m sure you aren’t used to seeing me like this. This planet is killing me in more ways than one. You might be better off finding another to work with.” He looked away hiding his down expression.

The blue warrior sighed, turning The Commando to face him, holding their domed visors together. “I’m with you until the bitter end. You understand that? Whether we escape this planet or not I intend to enjoy every moment we share together, and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone.” His companion nodded face softening from the reassurance.

The swordsman could see a few stray tears drip down his partners face. He pulled him into a tight embrace. “I wish I could kiss those tears off your cute face, but until we get back to camp, you’ll have to settle for helmet nuzzles instead.” he smiled, bumping their domes together, the noise doing little to disturb the peace of the still dark valley.

“Shut up you jackass.” The Commando, face now flushed for a different reason, chuckled then shoved his companion playfully before adding, “Thank you. I really needed that. Damn am I lucky I keep you around.”

The Mercenary hums in response, holding his earlier find in his hand. “I do bring you good fortune. Now let hope into your heart and observe this planet’s beauty with me for a bit.” He leaned in close against his companion, interlocking their fingers. “ _Aishiteru._ ” He said in a hushed tone, a smirk on his face.

The Commando sighed looking over to him, before leaning in as well, smile creeping onto his face. This planet may be hell, but they had each other.

“Love you too loser.”

Light was cresting the mountains in the distance. Sunrise had come. Soon the plains would be lit, and the planet’s inhabitants would begin to stir. Embers from the teleporter back to camp began floating past them from behind, caught in the valley’s wind and signaling their night’s quest to be over.

They decided to watch the sunrise for just a little while longer.


End file.
